1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus equipped with a front camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for capturing an image of an object by means of a front camera and for taking the captured image or for using the captured image for video communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a smart phone, or the like is equipped with a camera. Many types of recently popular mobile terminals have a front camera as well as a rear camera. For purposes of clarity, in the specification, the term ‘front camera’ corresponds to a camera installed on the frontal surface of the body of a mobile terminal, on which a display is mounted, and the term ‘rear camera’ corresponds to a camera installed on the rear surface of the body of the mobile terminal. The front camera is typically disposed above the display on the frontal surface of the body of the mobile terminal. For example, a mobile terminal having a touch screen panel on the frontal surface of its body is equipped with a front camera at an upper left-hand or upper right-hand portion of the display.
The front camera is generally used for a self-camera function or a video communication function. Herein, a ‘self-camera’ function or ‘self-camera’ mode refers to a function or mode that allows a mobile terminal user to take (e.g., capture) his or her own image. A ‘video communication’ function or ‘video communication’ mode refers to a function or mode in which an image of a mobile terminal user is captured by a mobile terminal and transmitted to a terminal (e.g., a mobile terminal) of the other party and in which an image of the other party is received and displayed on a display for the mobile terminal user, during video communication with the other party.
The mobile terminal user views his or her own image displayed on the display while taking a picture of himself or herself During video communication, the mobile terminal user views at least one of an image of himself or herself and an image of the other party on the display. Because the front camera is positioned offset from the display, the mobile terminal user directs his or her glance not to the front camera but to the display in the image of the mobile terminal user taken by the front camera. Therefore, the mobile terminal user does not look straight ahead in the image of the mobile terminal user captured by the front camera. Herein, the mobile terminal user's glance depends on the position and distance of the front camera relative to the display and the rotational direction of the display. For example, if a mobile terminal having a front camera at an upper portion of its body is set to display an image vertically and a mobile terminal user looks at a display, the mobile terminal user's glance is directed downward in an image of the user captured by the front camera. Moreover, the mobile terminal user's glance is highly likely to be off-center in the captured image.
However, it is difficult for the mobile terminal user to adjust the position and direction of the mobile terminal in order to display the mobile terminal user's face at an intended position on the display. In particular, the mobile terminal user has difficulty in centering an image of the mobile terminal user captured by the front camera on the screen.
Accordingly, the mobile terminal user continuously moves his or her glance to monitor his or her image displayed on the display as well as to check the direction of the camera.
During video communication, it is difficult for the mobile terminal user to appear looking straight ahead due to the distance between the front camera and a screen displaying the mobile terminal user and a screen displaying the other party in a video communication screen. As a result, the mobile terminal user may not feel as if he or she were talking with the other party face to face because the other party does not look straight ahead in an image displayed on the display during the video communication.
When an image captured by the front camera is taken, the mobile terminal user's glance should be directed to the front camera to appear to look ahead in the captured image. Thus, the mobile terminal user cannot monitor his or her glance or expression at the moment an image of the mobile terminal user captured by the front camera is taken. Accordingly, the mobile terminal user may not monitor an image of himself or herself to be transmitted to the other party during video communication.
Therefore, a need exists for a system, method and apparatus for capturing an image of an object by means of a front camera such that when an image is captured by the front camera, the mobile user's glance is directed to the front camera so as to appear that the mobile user is looking ahead in the captured image. A system, method and apparatus is needed which enables the mobile terminal user to monitor his or her glance or expression at the moment an image of the mobile terminal user is captured while the user's glance appears to be directed to the front camera.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.